dontnodentertainmentfandomcom-20200216-history
Kate Marsh
|image = |caption = |fullname = |realname = |nicknames = |aliases = |born = ???, Arcadia Bay, Oregon |age = |died = October 8, 2013 (Determinant) |causeofdeath = Suicide by jumping off of the girls' dorm building. (Determinant) |citizenship = American |family = |hair = Blonde |eyes = Brown |height = |weight = |occupation = Student at Blackwell Academy |allies = Max Caulfield |affiliations = |firstapp = "Episode 1: Chrysalis" |voiceactor = Dayeanne HuttonLife Is Strange (2015 Video Game) |percapactor = }} '''Kate Marsh' is a resident of Arcadia Bay and student attending Blackwell Academy. Biography Pre-Game Events Kate Marsh is a student of Blackwell Academy and religious young woman. She was one of the first people, after Warren Graham, to befriend Max CaulfieldMax's Journal: September 15, 2013, then a new student at Blackwell returning home to Arcadia Bay after living in Seattle. Because of her belief in abstinence and general belief in God, Kate is picked on and bullied by members of the Vortex Club and the student body at large, who vandalize her posters promoting abstinence. "Chrysalis" During Mark Jefferson’s class, Kate is hassled by Victoria Chase’s friend, Taylor Christensen, who tosses a paper ball at her. After class, Max investigates the paper thrown at Kate and spies the message, “Dear Kate, we loved your porn video”. Speaking with Kate, Max apologies for her initially response to Mr. Jefferson’s question, hoping she didn’t embarrass Kate. Kate shrugged it off, assuring Max that she is better than Victoria Chase. Later, on her way to the Prescott Dormitory, Max spots sitting on a bunch nearby where Logan Robertson and Zachary are throwing their football. Approaching her, Max asks her about what she thought of Mr. Jefferson’s class. Kate tells Max that she doesn’t remember or care about much of anything from earlier that morning. When Max attempts to ask whether or not she was alright, Kate dismisses her, wanting to be left alone. When Max enters the dorm, she notices that someone vandalized Kate’s board with “Will bang 4 Jesus”. Max erases the message and draws a peace sign on the board instead. Later, as she is heading for the parking lot to give Warren Graham his flash drive, she spots security guard, David Madsen, is hassling Kate, who tells David to leave her alone. |-|Take a photo= Make chooses to take a photograph of the moment. David continues to tell Kate that he watches every part of the school, especially the lake front, and that she should decide what side she’s on. His message delivered, David leaves Kate alone and departs. Angry that Max merely stood by and watched, Kate told Max that she hoped she “enjoyed the show” before storming off. |-|Intervene= Remembering her confrontation with David from earlier, Max steps in and tells David to leave Kate alone. When David tried to pass his behavior off as “official business”, Max persists, telling him he shouldn’t be bullying students. Doubling back, David states he wasn’t bullying Kate, something neither Max nor Kate believe. David calls Max a symptom of the “problem”, vowing to remember their conversation before walking off. Relieved, Kate thanks Max for her help before she departs. When Max reunites with Chloe Price and heads for her house, she investigates Chloe's home for tools to fix her camera. In the basement, Max discovers a folder of photographs that fell from the top shelf. In the folder, Max discovers photographs of Kate around of the town. Written in marker on two photographs are, “Kate Marsh, she knows something!” and “3:17pm Blackwell Academy parking lot”. Troubled, Max wondered why David Madsen had photographs of Kate at all. Later, Chloe uses the knowledge that David has been keeping tabs on Kate as threat to expose David’s harassment when discovers Max in the Price Household.This only occurs if the player does not cover their tracks (by using rewind) after knocking David’s files over As snow begins to fall over Arcadia Bay, Kate sits in her room crying. "Out of Time" Max encounters Kate Marsh in the bathroom brushing her teeth, and depending on Max's choice with David and Kate's argument, she will either scold Max for not helping, or thank her for getting between them. She will then ask her to bring her back her copy of the October Country and Max says that she's get it back to her. After Max enters the shower, Kate resumes brushing her teeth as Victoria and Taylor walk in and tell her about how much they enjoyed her viral video saying that she set a tounge record. Kate then runs out crying saying that Victoria will be sorry one day. After Max brings her book, Kate asks why Max did or did not help her when she was being bullied by David, after Max answers, Kate tries to explain what happened before her video was put online, saying that she went to a Vortex Club Party and something caused her to make out with a bunch of guys. She then says that Nathan Prescott said that he would take her to the hospital but is uncertain as to what happened afterwards. After Max puts her book down Kate asks if Nathan helped her or hurt her, and if she should call the police. Max can either encourage her to call the police, or discourage her and look for proof instead, either way Max will try to talk her out of making a hasty decision and Kate continues her depression Later in the diner, Kate calls Max for support, but Cloe Price tries to talk her out of it. |-|Answer= Max will answer the phone and Cloe uses sarcasm on her, but Joyce overhears and they begin to argue, Max tries to calm Kate down and gives her hope before hanging up. Later at the junkyard, Kate texts Max thanking her for calling saying that she needed a friend. |-|Don't Answer= Max hangs up and later Kate scolds her for not answering over text. Before class, Kate asks Mr. Jefferson if there is anything that he can do about her video. After a brief conversation, Jefferson tells her that there is nothing he can do and she walks away crying. Outside of class, David follows Kate and watches her from a distance. During class, Zach walks in saying that something crazy is happening at the girls' dorm and everyone leaves, but everyone is shocked to see that its Kate whom is about to jump off of the girls' dorm. Max tries to use her power to stop her, but after reaching the roof she has a headache which stops her from using her powers, and Kate hears her groan, Kate tries to drive her off as she wants to jump off. The choices that Max makes determines whether or not she jumps off. Kate will ask about the events that happened yesterday, then Max will tell her about how she helped her by erasing messages on her board or the video link and about how much of a friend she is to her and that she agrees that she was drugged. Kate will then tell Max that she feels that she is in a nightmare that she can't wake up from unless she puts herself to sleep and that after she's gone people can post pictures of her body, Max will continue to talk her out of jumping by getting her to forget about the video, but it fails. Kate will then bring up how no one cares about her, but Max tries to bring up a member of her family, only her father and sisters will convince her while her mother and brother will not. Lastly as Max nears Kate, she tries to tell her that God has big plans for her, but Kate will say that he put her on the roof, Max can either recite a word from her bible, or convince her that she's not doing the right thing. If Max fails to convey the right message, Kate will jump and she dies as Max looks in horror, there is a memorial for her outside the girls' dorm. If she succeeds in saving Kate, she will jump down to Max and apologize for committing suicide, but Max states that she saved her from talking in class, later she is taken to the hospital and is lying in bed with 3 balloons saying "Get Well Soon" behind her, it is unknown who brought them. Category:Life is Strange Category:Life is Strange Characters Category:Blackwell Academy Students "Chaos Theory" "Dark Room" "Polarized" Characteristics Personality According to Max, Kate is a member of "a lot of religious groups"Max's Journal: Kate Marsh, though she appears to be a Christian (judging from the cross she wears on her neck) and believes in abstinence which she tries to promote to the other teens with posters. However, because of her openness with her beliefs, she is often bullied by other students. Kate is quiet and introverted girl with a sweet personality to those who know her. However, the persistent bullying is why Max believes she became so shy and quiet. Kate is likely suffering from as a result of her peer's behavior. Trivia *Kate is not allowed to watch Rated R films. Gallery References Category:Life is Strange Category:Life is Strange Characters Category:Blackwell Academy Students